Innocence (DwayneXOC) The Lost Boys
by LilSquiiid
Summary: Wisteria is a 22 year old girl from Phoenix Arizona who moved to Santa Carla with her aunt after her mother was killed in an accident a few weeks prior. She meets a lot of people and loves Santa Carla the second the steps onto the boardwalk, Until she meets some unlikely friends. Paul, the comedian. Marko, The baby. David, The leader. And Dwayne… The guard-dog. After befriending th
1. Welcome to Santa Carla (1)

Santa Carla, the city of mystery i read from the pamphlet my aunt had handed me before we began our journey. sounds great i breathed aggravated. it's really not that bad Wisty, if you'd just have an open mind... God i hate my name. My full name is Wisteria Rhiannon May, gay right? My mom was a hardcore hippie and her middle name was rose and wisteria is a type of rose i guess? You get the drift...she trailed on trying to convince me that this move was a good thing. i mean just think of it as a positive thing ya know? A fresh start from..from..- From my mistakes i finished for her. I wasn't going to deny it, this move was my fault and we both knew it. And with that the conversation was over. It was 3 hours of awkward silence before we finally passed the sign that read 'Santa Carla' in big red letters on the side of the road. I groaned dramatically banging my head on the window a few times before sitting up straight and shutting my eyes avoiding eye contact with anyone who might be staring from the boardwalk. I've always lived in the city but this was different, instead of people being spread out like in the city it was just crowds of teens who had no will to even pay attention to the cars around them. It wasn't too long before we pulled into the driveway of a beautiful two story house. It was definitely old but i found comfort in that sort of thing. Even though being from the city meant a lot of big fancy housing, i had a love for old buildings. It was simple, greyish wood with peeled paint and deep brown accessories to it. The second floor had a big window and balcony on it which i instantly fell in love with. i call that room i pointed up and smiled as we emerged from the cab. I quickly ran around the back of the car and got my bags from the back running, well running as best i could with 4 big duffle bags in my arms, up the front door. I grabbed the handle, surprised at it being unlocked, and entered the house. The interior was gorgeous'dark wood floors, each wall was a different shade of grey, and oak detailing across each archway and windowsill. There was already furniture which we had shipped beforehand, and the black couched and oak tables fit the rooms amazingly. I climbed the stairs slowly taking in how amazing the upstairs was. It was like the upstairs was made for me, there was a door at the top of the stairs and when i opened it i had no other option but to gasp. The whole upstairs was just one big room with a bed in the corner, bookshelves on the wall across from it, a door to the balcony next to the bed, and i giant window on the far side with a couch in front of it. I threw my bags down and ran over to the bed jumping onto it and smiling. This wasn't going to bed so bad...oh how wrong i was.


	2. Bad Decisions (2)

The past week was extremely tiring for both me and my aunt. Unpacking and switching furniture from room to room, i finished my room pretty quick but the rest of the house was another story. Also during that time i realized my room had its own small bathroom attached. It was small but still held a tub, sink, and toilet so i was happy. I was gradually growing more and more irritated by the moment, i hated being cooped up in the house and every time i asked to go out i was shot down with a ïts dangerous or not without anyone with you remark. I mean i have no friends here so who am i supposed to go with? You? I chuckled at my own thoughts and continued with my own little game of fetch. Fetch meaning i was throwing a ball against the wall and catching it from my bed. It was around 7 pm and the sun was just starting to go down which meant my aunt would be in bed soon. I wanted to leave the house so bad..then the idea popped into my head..i'll wait until she goes to sleep and sneak out from my balcony. What's the worst that could happen?I waited for about thirty minutes before i heard her footsteps leaving the living room. I ran to my door, almost tripping over my moving boxes, and singing it open quickly before calling out goodnight! I'm going to sleep early i'm exhausted i tried to make it as least suspicious as possible. It must've worked because the only repone i got was a quiet goodnight before she shut her door. I smiled to myself success i whispered before doing a couple fist bumps to the air before closing and locking the door to the stairs. I skipped to my dresser and quickly got dressed in a maroon bikini top, dark jean shorts, with a thin kimono-like bathing suit cover that was black. I quietly slipped on my black sandals and smiled throwing my hair up in a bun.I made sure to turn my tv up so she wouldn't be suspicious if i didn't answer my door in the small chance she woke up. I grabbed a few dollars from my bag and threw my balcony door open. I looked down and sighed what's she gonna do? Shimmy down the drain? i chuckled to myself and the reference from grease. I took in a deep breath and shrugged throwing me legs over the side and climbing down the abandoned ladder i had conveniently placed there a few night ago. When i reached the bottom i smiled to myself and pulled a few strands of hair from my bun so that my hair looked a bit messier so i could fit the śanta carla' style a bit better. After i made sure the coast was clear i took off toward the beach.It only took about fifteen minutes of jogging before i reached to boulevard filled with stores and teens of all types. I took in the scenery and even explored a few shops before making my way to the beach. I walked along the sand, kicking at it mindedly as i walked, watching the waves. I had never been to the beach before, aunt Marie said it was too far and too expensive, wel look at us now. I tried to avoid looking at the couples around me, making out and worse in front of everyone. Before long i found myself on a more secluded part of the beach, it was much more peaceful here, my head was clear and the only sounds were the waves crashing onto the sand. I made my way over to some rocks and sat down, pulling my knees to my chest. It was so peaceful here i could fall asleep...that was until i heard it.It started out far away but slowly grew closer as a realized what the sounds were..motorcycles. I grew nervous as i realized that no one was around me. My breathing got quicker and heavier and my legs started to shake as i could see the lights approaching from the other side of the beach. I got up and quickly tried to walk back toward the busier part without making it noticeable i was trying to get away from something. I soon realized it was too late as i saw my show light up on the sand due to the lights behind me. I glanced behind me, they were about 15 feet away. I moved to the side hoping they would just drive past me. I finally let out a breath i didn't realize i was holding as the passed me, but not before slowing down and catcalling. Men were such pigs. Before they pulled off i noticed one of the men was staring me down, hard. It made me nervous as we held eye contact for what seemed like minutes as i took in what i was seeing; he had long dark hair, his face held an almost brooding look, and as my eyes traveled south i realized he had no shirt on under his jacket. He pulled his gaze from me and sped up to join the other three men. I shivered at the encounter and laughed nervously. That could've gone far different from the way it had. I decided then that it would be best for me to head home and get some sleep, and that's exactly what i did.Entering my room after what seemed like hours left me feeling cold and anxious, for what i had no idea. I stripped of my clothes and threw on a shirt and underwear and crawled into my bed, snuggling into the tick bedspread. I reached for my remote and turned the tv completely off, the only lightsource into my room being the streetlamp outside. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep but was bombarded by images of the man from earlier. His hard gaze replaying in my brain before total darkness enclosed me.


	3. Distracting (3)

Wistyyyy Breakfast is ready! My eyes fluttered open slowly as i glanced at my alarm clock '11:23 a.m'. Ugh fuck i whispered dragging my hand down my face. I sat up in bed just staring around my room before noticing mt balcony door was still open. Suddenly realizing just how cold i was i stood up shivering to close the door. That's weird, i thought i closed it I latched the lock and rummaged through my drawers before changing into sweatpants and a long sleeve shirt before unlocking my door and heading downstairs to eat.Do you think we can get out of the house today? i questioned as i entered the kitchen, met with the smell of bacon mmm. i guess i could go into town, i need to meet with Cheryl and catch up but i've been so busy with the house she trailed on. Cheryl is one of her good friends who moved here when they were in their 20ś. She lives a few blocks from the beach i think, she works at a video store there. finally yy i dragged grabbing a few pieces of bacon and shoving them into my mouth. What time? I sat down at the kitchen table, pulling my knees to my chest.She just shrugged and finished up, putting the pans in the sink and wiping her hands on a towel. id say we could head out about five-ish? she said questioningly cocking her head to the side. i mean she called earlier and said her shift doesn't start until six but i figured we could walk around the boardwalk for a bit. she sat across from me, stealing a piece of my bacon and opening up her magazine.yea that sounds nice i smiled at her and got up pushing the rest of my food towards her. I turned to leave but before i could walk out she stopped me also im leaving around 12 to run some errands, get the bills in order and all that. Will you be okay here alone? she asked not looking up from the book. i'm not two. i answered simply, walking out of the kitchen and back upstairs to my room. I made sure to shut my door before throwing myself back into the comfort of my bed. I just layed there for what felt like hours before i finally heard the front door close and my aunts car leave the driveway. Now i had two options; go back to sleep in this wonderful soft bed, or get my ass up and start decorating my room. I lifted my head up and glanced at the pile of boxes across the room. I huffed and sat up "option two i guess" i stood up and pulled my hair tye from my wrist, wrapping my hair up in a messy bun. The first thing i unpacked was my record player. I hauled it over to a spot on the floor and got it hooked up. I spent about two minutes flipping through records before i found the perfect one. "Cheap Trick" i had a stupid grin on my face as i examined my favorite record "Heaven Tonight" i stood up and popped the record into the player and was instantly met with my favorite song, Surrender. I danced around my room like a dumbass, hanging up various posters which ranged from david bowie to a large rob lowe poster across from my bathroom. "Then i woke up, mom and dad are rollin on the couch-" i sang loudly skipping across the room. "Rolling numbers rocking rolling got my kiss records outtt" i put my fingers to my lips pretending to smoke before laughing at myself. As The rest of the record played out a continued hanging up stuff; Multiple dream catchers on the wall above my bed, more posters and a full length mirror beside my bathroom door. A put all my records on a bookshelf and smiled to myself taking in the room. It was gorgeous in my opinion. As the last song played out i took the record out and put it with the others. It was about 3 pm now considering i played through it twice. What can i say? I'm a diehard cheap trick fan. Sabrina still wasn't home so i took it upon myself to start getting ready. I took a shower making sure to wash my body extremely good considering i just spent about three hours sweating my ass off.when i got out i put my wet hair in two braids down my back and wrapped a towel around my body before leaving the bathroom. I was meant with instant cold, the hair on my arms stood up on end and i felt a shiver run through my body. "What the shit" i noticed my balcony door open once again. I quickly walked over shutting it and putting a box in front of it to keep it closed. I shook my head and walked over to my dresser to try and find the perfect outfit.I finally settled on a black halter top, black shorts, and a white and black button up to go on top. I quickly got dressed and sat in the floor. As i was tying my converse i heard the front door open and sabrina's voice yell from the bottom of the stairs. "I'm home we are leaving in two hours" "Gotcha" i yelled back standing up off the floor and waltzing over to my desk, i pulled out my makeup bag and did a quick cat eyeliner and mascara as well as some chapstick. My freckles were very adamant on my tanned skin, just the way i liked them. I quickly blow dried my hair and then pulled it out of the braids leaving my hair in dramatic waves. I smiled and winked at myself in the mirror. I stood up out of the chair,grabbing a magazine and walking over to my bed plopping down on it again, waiting for my aunts signal to leave.


	4. Take a Picture (4)

We had been at the boardwalk for less than 45 minutes and let me tell you, it was the most boring 45 minutes of my life. All Sabrina wanted to do was look at clothing shops and stay away from any crowds or action. The sky had started to get dark, the clouds casting a patchy light across the boardwalk. The air was warm, yet windy. It had to be around 60 degrees out, and it felt perfect. I no longer felt cramped or suffocated in that house, i felt free, but i was still bored as hell. Finally it was 6 o'clock after what felt like forever. "I guess we could go to the video store now and meet up with Cheryl" She sighed, looking at the watch on her left arm. I just shrugged simply and followed behind like a child, with nowhere to go.

It was about seven minutes of walking before we reached the video store, the sky was almost completely dark now and more and more kids had come out to the boardwalk for some fun. We waltzed into the video store and i was immediately met with the screeching of the two grown women, hugging each other tightly as if they hadn't seen each other in forever, which was kind of true i guess. I rolled my eyes and shook my head slightly, roaming around the store looking through the tapes and movies they had. I noticed a man behind the desk as well, he was tall, with a tan suit and big glasses on his face. I could only guess he was the owner as he was the only person behind the counter without a name tag on the front of his shirt.

Flipping through the movies again, there was the sound of the bell above the door. I snapped my head towards the door and stepped back almost in shock. My breath hitched in my throat as i noticed the four boys from the beach. I got a closer look at them now, almost analyzing each of them.

The first one, a slight bit shorter than the rest, with short blonde-almost white hair. He was wearing a long black coat with black gloves, a single earring dangling from his ear. The next boy, taller, with long, messy teased blonde hair. He was wearing a mesh shirt, with a black jacket layered on top, with tight white ripped skinny jeans and black boots. Another boy, about the same height as the second, had medium length, curly golden hair. His face seemed much more childlike than the rest, so i only assumed he must have been younger. He was clad in a white wife beater, with a very colorful detailed jacket on top, with blue jeans and black leather accents. Finally, my eyes were locked on the last boy. It was the dark headed boy who captured my interest the most that night at the beach. His chest was still bare, and his leather jacket and leopard print across the right sleeve, with black pants and heavy boots. He also had a wolf tooth earring and Native american style beaded necklaces across his neck.

"A picture would last a lot longer" The second boy, who almost looked like a member of twisted sister, Called to me winking. All of the their heads snapped towards me, including the dark haired boy. I felt my face instantly go red and hot, i Looked toward the ground before a small "Sorry" Escaped my lips. "It's cool sweet cheeks" He said again, as i snapped my head back up to scowl at him he finished with "I only come to look at one thing" glancing at the young girl behind the register. As she smiled and dismissed his comment, i quietly scoffed, putting own "The shining" back on the shelf before making my way back to the register.

"I thought i told you not to come in here anymore" The owner of the store said to them, clearly annoyed that they had ignored his orders. They all smiled and the second boy, who had talked to me, made an 'OK' symbol with his hand. They all exited together, almost like a pack of wolves, keeping the same distance between them the whole time. I am not sure what came over me, or what stupid idea came to my mind was, but all i knew was that i wanted to follow them, it felt almost as if i was being pulled towards them. So that is exactly what i planned on doing.

Authors Note /

I am SO SO SORRY it has taken me so long to get this up, i've been dealing with school and everything lately but i have a lot more time off now so i plan to write at least 2-3 chapters every week. I love you all and thank you for reading, and don't forget to vote and share with your friends.!!!


	5. Real Weirdos (5)

"Where are you going?" Sabrina called after me as i started out the door. "I'll be right back..i'm uh .. hungry" I yelled back quickly walking after the boys. I quickly spotted them walking towards a crowd of people near an ongoing concert. They stopped suddenly at some bikes, each of them swinging their leg over and sitting there, just talking and laughing, having a good time. I sidestepped through the crowd and into a store with various clothing and jewelry. Watching them from inside as i looked around.

"Ya know, staring at them through a window isn't going to help ya know" a voice i knew all too well announced from behind me. "And here i thought you were gone for good" i turned around, smiling sarcastically at the girl behind me. "Jules one day you are going to get bored of me and get out of my head, and i cant wait" i stated turning back around. "Oh please, you know i'm the only friend you have. The only one that sticks around anyway" she shrugged following me around the store. "That's only because you have no choice" I replied annoyed. I ran my hand through a rack of shirts, reading the labels across them; ACDC, Def Leppard, Bon Jovi, etc. She continued, almost right on my eels "Well you ARE the only person who can see me, so you can try to ignore me the best you can, but i'm always here" she smiled before disappearing, as she usually does.

You see, i've been seeing her since the accident. I don't know who she is, where she came from, or if she is even real. She just appeared one day and never left, up until two weeks ago when she was gone suddenly. I'm not really sure if shes a ghost, or just a figment of my imagination, but i have to admit, as annoying as she is her company is always nice when i'm alone.

I quickly looked back out the window as i heard the bikes start up. I perked up almost like i dog, and i could of sworn my ears did too. Unfortunately, i looked up a bit too suddenly because just as i did, i was met with the dark brooding eyes and hard smirk through the window. My face went white and i felt my body go cold. "He gotcha good" Jules's voice rang through my head. I swatted behind my ear at her and let out i breath i didn't realize i was holding as they drove away. "Jesus" I breathed, my shoulders slumping forward as i felt myself physically relax. I decided then that it was probably time to go.

I made my way back to the video store just as Sabrina was saying her goodbyes and waving to her friends. "Did you have fun?" she chirped, obviously in a better mood than before. I just shrugged and stuffed my hands in my pockets. "I'm kinda tired" i lied, honestly? I was still shaken up and i wanted to leave before i saw him again. I didn't want a conversation to be brought up on my little spy mission. She agreed that it was time to leave, before the "real weirdos" come out. Real weirdos. Was a 20 year old girl spying on a boy she's never met classified as a "real weirdo"?


	6. Im not a vegetarianI promise (6)

When i woke up that next morning i had the strangest feeling in my gut. I was nervous, but for what? I had no plans for the day so there was nothing to be nervous about. I had nerves before, but nothing like this. "It's because you know he saw you" Jules piped up from the edge of me bed, causing me to jump, my whole body covered with goosebumps, and my breath hitched in my throat. "Jesus christ Jules" i gasped, grabbing my throat and sitting up to face her. "Can you stop doing that?" I barked at her, rubbing my hand across my face. She gave me a look of surprise, and then anger, realizing i had just snapped at her. She didn't like when i had an attitude, she never has. With that the disappeared off of my bed and out of my sight. "You're going to give me a stroke one day i swear".

I sighed, pushing the covers off myself. As i got up, my body grew instantly freezing, again. I groaned and walked over to my balcony door,peering out into my view of the backyard. It was somewhat big, but it was filled with trees, and a sall swing hung from the branches of a tall oak. I've always wanted a hammock..I backed up, once again pushing the door closed and hooking the latch. It had become a routine at this point, i have to make a note to get it fixed.

I stretched in front of my mirror, pulling my arms all the way above my head and standing on my toes, i examined my body. My short legs made it hard for me to even pretend to be tall, even with heels. My thighs touched a reasonable amount, and my breasts were not as big as the other girls..But i loved my body, every inch of it. I resemble marilyn monroe in a way, and she is an Icon. I relaxed and grabbed my robe off of the bathroom door, making my way into the small room. I turned on the shower, making sure it was steaming before i stripped my clothes away from my body, and stepping in.

I took my time, massaging the soap into my hair, and making sure i washed every crevice of my body. Afterwards, i just stood there. No dancing or singing, i just..stood there. Letting the warm water run down my back. It was the most peaceful feeling in the world.

When i decided that 15 minutes in the shower was enough, i turned the knob, shutting the water off. I out onto my white bath mat, the water drops from my body turning the white into a light shade of grey. I wrapped my long hair into a towel, and wrapped another around my body walking back out into my room and sitting on the edge of my bed. I started thinking about things; SHould i stay here until after summer? The rest of my life? I mean this place did have a sort of homey-type-feel to it, but at the same time i had big dreams. A future in new york, beginning my music career, going big for myself. Would i be stuck here?

I got up from my bed, and searched through my drawers for something simple to wear today. I wanted to look cute, but i didn't want it to look like i was trying. I pulled out a white T-shirt and simple high waisted jean shorts. I tucked the shirt into the shorts and topped it off with a white Cardigan and tan sandals.

I took my hair down and ran my fingers through the wet waves. I decided to leave it down and let it dry in the sun. I only applied lipgloss and mascara for the day, keeping it simple.Finally, i finished everything off with a white braided necklace with a wolf tooth-shaped charm on the end.

I checked myself in the mirror and smiled, i didn't look half bad. I quickly grabbed my purse and threw in some money and my camera. I threw it over my shoulder and swung my door open, bounding down the stairs. Sabrina was in the kitchen making a ate breakfast, considering it was already 3 in the afternoon.

"Did you sleep in too" i questioned waking into the kitchen. She just nodded and continued with her cooking . I guess she was still tired. "Well i'm going to be ate from the boardwalk tonight, i'm going to try looking for a job so don't wait up" i explained, she gave me no answer. I just shrugged and turned on my hees walking out of the kitchen and out the door.

\--7 P.M--

I had spent the past four hours running around the boardwalk, in and out of stores looking for a job. I had managed to grab a few applications that i planned on filling out later. It was starting to get dark and i hadn't planned on going home until around 10 anyways so i still had time to waste.

I continued walking around, the sky quickly darkened and that when all the kids came out of hiding. What was once an empty boardwalk filled with other people eating lunch and shopping quickly turned into a playground for the 'real weirdos'.The term still confuses me. I noticed how hungry i was soon after i saw a pizza shop on a corner. I hadn't eaten all day and i was starving. The boardwalk was crowded but i managed to push my way past the kids and through the door.

The smell instantly made my stomach growl, so i made my way up to the cashier in the front. "Hi how many?" The friendly man asked me. He was tall and lanky with shaggy blonde hair. "Just one" i smiled at him "And what would you like on your pizza?" he was scrubbing things down on anotepad, too busy to notice my nice gesture. "Cheese, mushrooms, and black olives...and no i'm not a vegetarian" i chuckled to myself, causing him to look up and smile at me. "Okay that's going to be $10" he looked up at me once again as i dug through my purse.

Before i could even pull my money out, a deep voice erupted from behind me.. "I've got it" as a $10 bill made its way past my head to the boy. My eyes made my way from the dollar bill to the tense hand, to the leather jacket and dark hair. When i finally met his gaze i felt my face grow hot and my body grew tense. Oh my god.


	7. Like the Rose (7)

You know in those stories when the girl completely embarrsses herself and still looks extremely cute doing it? Yea well, that is not where this is headed..

As soon as my eyes locked with his, i instantly spun back around to face the register. Only, i forgot to move my right foot, sending me straight into a waitress walking by with a tray of drinks and..you guessed it..There i was, face first on the floor with coca-cola spread all across me and the floor. I instantly felt my face grow extremely warm and my body tensed. I slowly pushed myself off of the floor, afraid to look up. I could feel the whole restaurant staring. But to my surprise, the dark headed man looked concerned for me. As i looked up at him he had his head turned to the side, his arm sticking out to help me up.

I reached up and took his hand, pulling myself up from the floor to stand on my feet. I am so sorry i said to the waitress, who was bent down wiping up the mess. No its fine honey, it happens she looked up and gave me a genuine smile. She had to have been in her 50s with ice blue eyes and fair skin.

I just nodded and turned back to the cashier, Our seats? i muttered to him, holding my wet arms to myself, i could feel the presence of the man behind me but tried to ignore it, i was already embarrassed enough as it was. The young boy gave us our ticket and pointed to a both in the corner, by this time everyone continued their meals, not phased by the young girl who took a fall just in front of them.

I quickly paced to the booth and slid in, waiting on the man to follow, as embarrassed as i was, i was still anxious to know him. He sat down slowly, watching me the entire time. I just hugged my arms to my chest and let my head hang, I'm sorry i croaked out, looking up through my lashes. He had a small smirk painted across his face. I looked up and just gave a small smile before chuckling and relaxing a little. What can i say? I am a clutz I shrugged. He stayed quiet, and i can't lie it was starting to get awkward, carrying on a conversation by myself.

I pushed my pride away and stuck my hand out, Im Wisty i forced a smile and finally got a response.

Dwayne His voice was gravelly as he grabbed my hand and held it longer than i expected, we stared at each other for at least two full minutes. I took in his facial features more clearly now. The stubble spread across his face, his deep brown eyes, almost black, how his hair fell in layers across his forehead. He seemed almost perfect.

what is Wisty short for? he asked as i pulled my hand away. oh uh..Wisteria kinda like the-

The rose he cut me off. I just smiled and chuckled looking away Yea the rose..It's lame i know i murmured setting my head on my hand.

I like it His face showed nothing, no feeling, just that brooding dark look it always held, but something about his voice convinced me he was genuine.

Thanks I didn't have to dwell on the awkward silence for long as our pizza was set down in front of us, followed by two extra cokes. I quickly grabbed a slice, taking a quick bite so i could avoid any further conversation. It was so good, probably the best pizza i've ever had. He just watched from across the table. I slowly set the pizza down and motioned to it, o you want some? I asked quietly, wiping my mouth with a napkin. He was about to answer when some loud noises came from outside the restaurant. I looked over and noticed the three boys, clad in leather jackets, motioning to Dwayne. I recognized them as his friends from the other day. As i looked back to him, i saw him physically un-relax, if that is possible.

You can go i smiled, genuinely. I promise it okay, we can chat some other time.

As he got up, he turned toward me and nodded It was nice meeting you, Wisteria he spoke as he walked away.

I waited until he was fully out of view before i silently spoke to myself, You too….Dwayne


	8. In His Arms (8)

The next few days went by painfully slow. I spent most of my time laying in the hammock in the backyard during the day, and sneaking of to the boardwalk at night. Sadly i hadn't seen Dwayne anywhere. I weaved through shops, in restaurants, near the attractions and on the beach..there was no sign of him or his friends.

You scared him Jules piped up from underneath the hammock. Where the hell have you been i chuckled, sipping my tea and turning a page in my book The Handmaid's Tale. I've been around she peered above my book winking Like at that date from hell with your lover boyyyyy She teased pushing my book out of my hands. I sat up and gave her room on the hammock. I may be the only person that can see or touch her, but she deserves comfort too, even if she wasn't real. Some of the best friends are the ones you can't share i guess.

It was a nightmare! i laughed tossing the book down and laying back horizontally next to her. I can't believe i took down the waitress with me I covered my face with my hand as she laughed at me.

I felt the tone shift before she muttered Hes interested in you. That instantly made me perk up

What makes you say that?

I don't know..just the way he was acting..he's interested in something about you..

6 p.m_

After my conversation with Jules i decided to grow some balls and find him. There was no way someone could just disappear unnoticed. I convinced myself to put some effort into my appearance.

I was clad in dark blue jean shorts, a baggy motley crue tshirt that i tucked into my shorts with a black belt. I threw on my black converse and curled my hair, leaving it down. My makeup was simple, as always, but i still had on some concealer and mascara.

I grabbed my skateboard, a small gift from my mom a few years ago, and walked downstairs. My aunt wasn't home, that was the usual now, she was working night shifts at a diner on the far end of the boardwalk. I hurried out the door, locking it behind me. I strolled out of the gate and set my board down on the sidewalk, pushing off as soon as i got my balance.

I wasn't the best at riding, but it was easier and a lot more fun than walking. I followed the sidewalk, shifting my feet to make the small curves. The sun was fading out of the sky, casting a golden light across the whole town. It was beautiful. I kept going steadily, my body aching to get there. I don't know what it was about him, but i needed to see him.

I arrived at the boardwalk entrance a few minutes later, tossing my board behind a dumpster and making my way inside the area. I followed the sound of music booming around me. There were always small concerts on the beach during the summer, my aunt spent most of her life here and even back then it was always busy and crowded. I could feel the music under my feet, like someone knocking on a door. I felt myself drawn to it, almost like a robot, i just kept following the sound until i finally reached the source. The concert was pretty big for a wednesday night, about 100-150 people were lined across the beach and boardwalk steps, singing and dancing along to the music. I made my way through the crowd, pushing my way past the kids and teenagers bobbing with the music. I didn't recognize the band but i still found myself dancing along with the others that surrounded me. I felt the music through my body as i followed in the actions of the others, running my hands through my hair, bouncing to the beat and moving my arms with them. I could feel the sweat across my body but i didn't care, all that mattered was in that moment. And in that moment i forgot all about Dwayne.

Are you sure about that Jules voice rang through my ears, stopping me dead in my tracks. I looked around hurriedly, but there was no sign of her. I felt myself panicking, my breathing get heavy and my vision was blurry as tears ran down my face. This happens a lot, but never in public like this.

I SHoved my way out of the crowd, tripping over my feet a few times. I could barely see two feet in front of me. I was panicking. I finally was free of the people as i ran from the music, across the beach, kicking sand behind me as i ran. I have had panic attacks before, and they can get bad, but this felt like i was dying.I ran until i couldn't hear the music, and could only feel the beat beneath me.

I dropped to my knees in the sand, throwing my head in my hands letting out the tears. There was nobody around me but i felt humiliated. I was shaking, trying desperately to rub the tears from my face. I pulled my knees around to my chest, hugging them close as i felt myself start to calm down. My breathing was hitched, but i was breathing.

What the fuck was that I muttered to myself, hoping Jules would answer me, but there was nothing. Just the sound of the waves crashing in front of me. I'm not sure how long i sat there, but it was dark and chilly, confusing me because it was summer wasn't it supposed to be hot?

I zoned out, letting my body fall slowly into the sand. It felt warm under me, almost like a blanket. My eyes started to close against my mental plea to stay awake. Sabrina would kill me if she found me asleep on the beach. I didn't have to worry for long though, as i felt my body lift from the sand, the warmth of the sand replaced with leather and body heat. The smell of cologne thick in the air, but not suffocating.

Is she okay A male voice asked, a few feet away. I was so mentally exhausted i couldn't even lift my head.

I think she passed out. She looked sick at the show Another chimed in, it sounded younger.

Love Sick A deeper voice teased, laughing at his own comment. I could feel the motion as we walked away from the water, the sound of the water fading behind us. I could tell i was in a stranger's arms but i only feel..comfortable and safe? I already knew who it was, i could tell by his smell and the way he kept quiet against his teasing friends. SOmehow i wasn't worried at all, i was the most relaxed i think i had ever been. I relaxed in his arms and shit my eyes completely, hugging my arms and letting myself fade off in his arms.

In his Arms.


	9. Let's Party (9)

Wistyyyyy…..wake up

Come on Darling get up

Wakey wakey

Yoohoo get uppp

I Shook my head, squinting my eyes closed more. My head was swimming and my body was hot. I could feel the droplets of water across my forehead. My eyes fluttered open slowly, making out the blurred shapes in front of me before shutting quickly as i threw my arm over my eyes, groaning. Too bright i muttered turning away from them. I was on something soft and cushiony. Like a couch. I was on someone's couch..That's when it hit me.

I shot up like a bullet pushing myself past the boys before falling to my knees, grabbing my head. The little white specks in my vision were like snowflakes, but my body felt like fire.The pounding in my head surrounded my eyes, it felt like knives around my entire skull. Before i knew it i felt someone grabbing my arms, trying to lift me from the floor.

No..Let me go please.. My voice was quiet and i could barely make out the words..i just wanted them to let me go.

Hey stop its okay im not going to hurt you I knew that voice, but it wasn't Dwayne's. I fought weakly against him, trying to push him away but his grip was like steel, i couldn't get away. I was terrified, i've seen the posters around the boardwalk. If i could get away i could go to the police, i didn't know who was holding me but i knew Dwayne and he brought me here.

After a few minutes of mumbling and trying to get away i finally gave in, i was too weak to fight anymore. I felt my body relax as i was placed back on the couch. It turned away from them again, if i was going to die i wasn't going to watch them do it.

Here I felt a hand on my back as something cold was placed on my head JUst relax, we aren't going to hurt you, just chill I opened my eyes slowly despite my heads plea not to, i blinked away the fuzziness around the figures and my eyes quickly locked with Dwayne.

I reached my hand up slowly, looking at the wet rag that was on my forehead. I was confused at first, before the same voice, almost next to my ear, spoke We found you on the beach, you passed out.. he trailed off like there was something else before he glanced at Dwayne.

I think i had a panic attack or something. I sat up crossing my legs and tucking a strand of hair behind my ear before looking up at him. It was the curly headed blonde from before, he gave me a smile, sympathetic smile. I smiled back before looking around the lot Thank you guys..

Ah don't stress about it babe, a cute broad like yourself asleep on the beach? Couldn't tell you the number of things that could've gone wrong The Other long haired blonde boy spoke up. I just nodded looking back down. Still thank you..

Paul He winked sticking his hand out. I chuckled shaking it.

MarkoThe curly Q beside me spoke up again

You know Dwayne and...that recluse over there is David he pointed to another blonde, the one in all black leather and cropped hair.

Nice to meet you guys I lit up Im-

Wisteriaa Paul dragged out laughing, pulling a joint out and lighting up, offering it to Marko. Yep

After a small period of silence from me, chatter from paul and Marko, and brooding looks from Dwayne i stood up, grabbing their attention. Thank you guys for helping me, but i really need to go home, my aunt is probably worried about me.

Ahhh come on it's only 10, you were only out for a minute Paul explained. Plopping down beside me offering me a hit. I reluctantly took it, breathing in the thick smoke. They all looked me over, waiting on my response i guess. I let the smoke out slowly handing it back to Paul.

Why not and with that small phrase, the boys erupted in cheers and smiles, even Dwayne cracked a small grin as i looked over to him, winking. Lets Party!


	10. On With The Show (10)

When these boys said party...they meant it.

It felt like endless hours of laughing, loud music, dancing, smoking, and running around like wild animals gone ballistic. Paul even let me ride his skateboard around the cave-like structure. Dwayne joined in a little, but we could all tell his focus was on something else…

You.

I was sitting in between Dwayne and Paul when Jules voice came from behind me. I tried to ignore her but she wasn't having it.

Are you crazy Wisteria? Like are you ACTUALLY nuts? She was flailing her arms around, standing feet in front of the couch. Marko was sitting on the fountain , David in his chair. Star and Laddie were in their own little bed.

I just shook my head, looking at her with the coldest look i could. I didn't want her to ruin this.

Wisteria, listen to me, these guys are BAD, i can feel it. You don't even know them! They wear leather and listen to heavy metal and ride motorcycles! They are bad news Wisty im serious.

Again, i turned my head towards paul, ignoring her as we laughed about Markos choice of hairstyle.

It looks like a bunch of Ramen on his head He chuckled and i let out a loud laugh, leaning back on Dwayne. Just as i thought she was gone, Jules once again stood in front of me, closer this time.

Do you even know what time it is?

My ears perked and i looked up at her quickly, my mouth hung open slightly. She was right, i had no clue what time it was. I was too scared to look down at my watch. I felt a hand on my shoulder and my head snapped at Dwayne.

What's wrong? His eyes seemed serious and yet..genuinely concerned. I just laughed it off and glanced at my watch, my heart started racing and i stood up quickly turning to them.

I have to go I stated quickly, shifted uncomfortably under all of their stares

awwww why dollface? It's still so early Paul whined from the couch. He reminded me of a small child, crying for his mommy as she leaves for work.

It's Three A.m Paul I chuckled nervously, I was supposed to be home at eleven-Thirty.

With that, Dwayne stood up and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pushing me gently to the Opening in the cave. C'mon i'll take you home His gravelly voice flowed through my body like butter. I waved to everyone and said my goodbyes, promising to be back soon. Was i going to hold myself to that? I don't know yet..

Dwayne led me out into the crisp air, goosebumps formed across my skin like tiny mountains. I followed him as he led me up the stairs, at this point our hands were clasped loosely, as if we were afraid to hold hands. He walked slowly, but his steps were still a significant amount bigger than mine. We walked until the bikes were in view. I could feel my excitement bubbling, i loved bikes, but i never had the opportunity to ride them.

We walked around the first three, stopping in front of his as he got on first, swinging his leg over the side like he had done it a hundred times -looking back on it he probably has - . He offered me his hand. Helping me over the side. I struggled a bit, my legs weren't all that long, but i managed to get myself in the seat without too much embarrassment.

He started me bike, the engine revving loudly. I could feel the vibrations through my legs. Are you good back there? HE turned his head, and for once, i really got a good look at him. His Long black hair swept almost-perfectly across his forehead and down his back. His tanned skin seemed to almost glisten under the moonlight, and his eyes.. They were almost black but they had something behind them, some sort of feeling.

I guess i zoned out because before i knew it he was waving his hand in front of my face, You okay there? He let out a deep snicker, and the sound made my stomach fill with butterflies and my heart seemed to melt. I coughed and nodded, laughing nervously. Yeaah sorry i just.. I don't know.. i was desperately looking for an excuse before he thought i was completely crazy.

It just looks so beautiful tonight I lied, trying to cover my tracks. Yeah he smiled cooly, It is beautiful.

I let out a breath of relief as he sped off into the darkness of the trees. I wrapped my arms around his waist tighter, hugging him closer than i realized. I set my head on his shoulder slowly, breathing in the smell of cologne. It had become my favorite smell. I hadn't realized how tired i was until that moment. I hadn't gotten much sleep lately and i just felt so comfortable around him.

And boy he sure knew his way with a bike. Despite the curves, hills, and bumps in the road, he still managed to drive so smoothly it was almost as if we were flying. And before long he slowed in front of my house. He shut the bike off and helped me back off of the seat. I tripped over the concrete but before i fell he grabbed my arm and pulled me close. My shoulder was against his but my face was merely inches from him. I felt my legs go weak and my breathing hitched in my throat. I don't know what i was expecting but we sat there for longer than a few seconds, unable to move. Finally, he opened his mouth and looked my in my eyes. Good night Wisteria He whispered, letting my arm go. I backed away from the bike slowly, Good night, Dwayne. I nodded back at him as he turned away smiling YOu are something else He kicked his bike on and sped off. I stood there..i don't know how long but i felt like stone. After a few minutes i regained my composure and walked toward the front door,my anxiety growing with every step.

I opened the door slowly, looking around for any sign of Sabrina. The house was dark and cold, which meant she was probably in bed by now. I just hoped she didn't notice i wasn't home. I shut the door quietly, twisting the lock. I hurriedly made my way up the steps, shutting my door behind me. My hand lingered on the handle as i thought about what happened, just feet from my front door. I smiled and let out a small screech, jumping into bed.

I rolled over, smiling to myself as i stared up, my Motley Crue Too fast for love poster hung from the ceiling above my bed. I let out a breathe, my smile widening as i stuck up my hand, my pinky and pointer finger up in the Devil Horns gesture before looking back at the poster;

On with the Show


	11. Arizona (11)

When i woke up the next afternoon, around 2-3, i felt amazing. I slept in late for the first time in a while and i could feel my attitude radiating. I sat up slowly, throwing my huge comforter off of me as i set my feet on the ground, pushing my hands above my head as my back made that satisfying Crack. I relaxed and looked around my room and noticed my balcony door wasn't open today, Bina must've fixed it. I could hear her downstairs on the phone. She was yelling but i couldn't make out anything she was saying, so i decided to investigate.

I stood up, creeping towards my door. As i slowly opened it, it made a small creak and i heard her pause. I stayed completely still, freezing like a statue. After a few seconds of unsure silence she finally continued her conversation. I sighed in relief, continuing my journey. I crept down the stairs, stopping at the bottom just before the kitchen door.

"She doesn't understand Rosemary-" Rosemary? I hadn't heard from my grandmother since before the move.

"After the accident we CANNOT take any risks whatsoever. IF anyone found out what happened she could be sent away forever" I felt my whole body relax as i breathed silently. My neck starting to sweat and my legs felt restless. SHe knew how late i stayed out. I wasn't surprised that she knew, i was surprised that she would bring up what happened in Arizona.

I was instantly pulled from my thoughts as she walked around the corner, almost running into me. I didn't even notice she had hung up the phone. We locked eyes and i knew my face said it all. I wasn't hurt, i wasn't sad, i was beyond pissed. And she could tell because she couldn't get a sentence out, her mouth just hung open like a cave, waiting for a spider to crawl in.

"Wisty listen I-"

"Don't" I cut her off instantly, stepping from the bottom step so that my face was only inches from hers. "You know what? I'm tired of you always bringing up arizona for everything i do. I fucked up back there okay? And i fucked up bad, i know that. But i am fucking grown, i will be 23 soon and i'm tired of you believing that you can tell me what to do every fucking day because you dragged me away from my problems." I spat out bitterly. My fists were bald and my teeth were clenched so hard i thought they would break. I could feel my body heating up, from my feet to my face.

"I saved you" SHe whispered, her voice quivering.

"Saved me?" i let out an almost demented laugh.I walked past her, hitting her with my shoulder as i did, opening the door. "The only person you were trying to save was yourself" I commented, slamming the door behind me as i walked quickly away from the house.

I knew she wouldn't follow me, i just knew. But i quickly realized storming out wasn't the best idea because i was still clad in my old clothes from last night. I huffed and put my hand over my eyes, i didn't need this right now. I made my way around the house, avoiding windows and the side doors . I reached the back and started my climb up to my balcony. I made it, barely, with a few scrapes on my legs. I climbed over the railing and opened the door, quickly scurrying to shut and lock my bedroom door. I had to hurry before she realized i was still here so i rummaged through my drawers, finding a plain baby pink tshirt, shorts, and a black belt. I quickly pulled on my beat up converse and braided my hair loosely. I grabbed my wallet and stuffed it into my back pocket before running to the bathroom and brushing my teeth.

When i finished, right as i was leaving my room, i heard the handle to my door jiggle and Sabrina's voice call my name. I shut the balcony doors and threw my leg over the edge again, climbing down the side. About halfway down i must've misstepped because i felt my whole body fall, my front-side scraping against the stone wall as i hit the soft glass below me.

The fall knocked my breathe out, and as i leaned up to try and breathe i noticed i now had cuts all over my arm and legs, the arent bad but they were bleeding a little. That's when i reached up and touched my face, feeling the small cut that had formed right above my eyebrow. "Fuck" i mumbled, finally catching my breath and pulling myself up. I didn't have time to sit there and cry about it so i jogged down the road as fast as i could, limping slightly.

It was now around four o'clock which meant the boys probably weren't anywhere in sight. When i reached the entrance to the boardwalk i slowed down and dragged myself through the gates. I stumbled around until i saw the pizza shop from before, with Dwayne. I went inside and quickly ordered a table , and i guess the woman behind the register noticed i was in a hurry and sat me down as fast as she could. WHen i was finally seated in a booth, i ordered a coke and a small sausage pizza, with mushrooms and black olives.

I could finally relax and catch my breath, but i quickly noted how alone i was here. I didn't have any female friends, and the only friends i did have only came out at night (reference to another Lost Boys fanfic ;) "We only come out at night" go read it).

I was a complete loser here. And it didn't help that this was the one time jules didn't want to show up to talk with me. So i sat there. The blood on my legs and face had dried by now, leaving dark, crusted blood in its place. The lady brought my pizza and set it on a rack in front of me. I thanked her and grabbed a slice, laying it down on my plate. I didn't realize how hungry i was until this moment.

I scarfed down atleast four slices and two cokes before i was full. But i wasn't going to go home yet, and it was only 6' o'clock, i noted the clock on the wall. I had already sat here for two hours and i probably looked stupid but where was i supposed to go? I didn't want to walk around the boardwalk at this time because it was filled with kids and old people. I couldn't go back home to sabrina, not after what i said to her. And the boys cave was a good hour-and-a half walk from here, especially with my legs. But it seemed like the best option at this moment so, as a stupid girl does, that's exactly what i did.

I got up and left a $20 laying on the table. By this point my leg felt better and i walked out of the pizza parlor and down the boardwalk to the sand. I started my way and walked through the sand, trying to remember the way the boys had taken me. After a good amount of time my legs became tired and started dragging my feet through the now stiff-feeling sand. I recognized the area so i kept walking and walking.

I walked until it turned dark and cold and i instantly regretted wearing shorts as the ocean breeze blew past me and through my hair, goosebumps rippling across my skin. I finally made it to the forest-like path and pushed myself to keep going, if i got lost in the woods i would be completely screwed.

After what seemed like hours, the familiar cliff and lighthouse came into my view and just the thought of the couch inside the cave made my body ten times more exhausted. I carried myself down the stairs and through the threshold of the cave, the boys nowhere in sight. I shrugged and threw myself onto the couch in the corner, waiting for them to show up. After a few minutes i could hear their laughs from a small opening and they appeared through it, laughing and talking loudly. Once paul noticed me he light up like a child on christmas-

"Wistyyy!!" He yelled jogging over and throwing himself onto the couch beside me. "What are you doing h- Holy shit!" He looked down at my now bruised and bloody legs and then examined my face with his hand. Within an instant all four boys were around me. "What the hell happened to you kid?" David asked my, his gravelly voice filled with little concern, he was just curious. I pulled my face away from paul and accidentally bumped into dwayne as i tried to stand, falling back onto the couch. I didn't know he was so close to me.

"I didn't think it looked THAT bad" i muttered tot hem. "I just fell-"

"Off of what?" Marko instantly questioned, his goofy smile plastered across his face like it was his only emotion. "My balcony.." i trailed off. Before they had the chance to question me any further i quickly added - "I had a fight with my aunt so i went out of my balcony and fell on the way down". I stood up again, avoiding dwayne, and shrugged "No biggie" I put on a big smile to try and sell it. In all honesty? The fight with Sabrina had upset me a lot and i just wanted to hang out with the guys and feel better.

I guess Paul noticed i was uncomfortable because he quickly changed the subject and offered up the idea that we all go to the boardwalk tonight and see the concert they were holding on the beach. The boys all agreed, forgetting the questions they all had for me. Before i could follow them out dwayne's voice boomed from behind me- "You guys go ahead and go eat" i swear i saw something glimmer in Davis eyes, "I'm going to patch her up and we will meet you all there". He finished, nodding towards the boys. They all just smiled and whooped-and-hollered all the way out of the cave.

After they had cleared from our view, Dwayne gently grabbed my arm, pulling me to the couch. "Here" he sat me down and reached under the couch, pulling out a small, dusty first aid kit. It looked like it hadn't been used in decades. He looked me in my eyes and gave me a small smile before continuing- "Lets get you cleaned up"


	12. Just Kiss Me

Th butterflies in my stomach were intolerable, and i could feel my neck start to sweat. I'm not really sure why i was nervous, maybe because the guy i had my eye on was currently inches away from me? Possibly.

He gently grabbed my arm, just below my elbow, and began to wipe away the dried blood with a cloth and some water. He moved so slowly and carefully it almost seemed like i was in a dream. This big guy, treating me as if i could break at any second.. He held one arm under my elbow as he continued to wash away the dark, crusted blood. I could finally see how bad they were, and although they were not deep, the biggest one was a few inches long down my forearm. I had no clue what could have cut me like that, besides the bushes on the ground.

After my arms he sat back a little, reaching underneath my knee and pulling my leg up to sit on his so he could reach the other marks. I felt my breath hitch and my muscles tense, his touch sent shocks up my leg as goosebumps formed across my skin. He let out a low, smoky laugh and continued wiping the blood from my skin. When he finished with my whole body, he put bandaids on all of the old cuts, and wrapped the bigger ones. I had a total of four on my legs and three on my arms.

FInally, he reached up with the cloth and wiped away the blood on my face, his eyes were set and focused on the small cut, but i was focused on him. His dark brown eyes, which were almost black, had small specks of gold in them, something i never would have noticed if he wasn't so close to me. His hair fell perfectly over his forehead and the side of his face, forming around his jaw. HIs eyebrows were furrowed as he concentrated, being more gentle with my face. His lips, perfectly shaped, hung open slightly, his deep breaths flowing out like running water. And all in an instant, as i looked up to his eyes again, he looked back, and our eyes met.

I'm not sure how long we stared at each other, his hand was set against my face and our legs were touching, almost crossed. His mouth twitched, as if he was going to speak, but shut it again. HIs other arm, which was still holding my forearm slowly moved up, his eyes switching from my eyes to my lips, and back up again. I couldn't focus on one thing, it was as if he knew every part of my body.

Before i could even register everything i felt myself move closer to him, his hand moved to my neck, the other was on the back of my bicep, our faces so close i could feel his breathe on my lips. My eyes fluttered closed and before i could learn any closer a loud voice boomed from the cave opening;

"C'mon Dwayne! Kiss her already!" I instantly put my hands on his chest, shoving him away as i fell back into the couch, my face heating up. None other than Paul and Marko appeared, grinning like hyenas. They began laughing like crazy people and Dwayne had a lock of pure frustration, but it was met with a grin towards his friends. "Fuck off" he laughed at them, standing up in front of me. He stuck his hand out and nodded towards them, that grin still spread across his face.

"Lets go, if we take any longer they'll drag us out by our hair" He chuckled, as i took his hand, he pulled up up and i looked toward paul. He winked at me, raising his eyebrows. I just shook my head trying to laugh it off but my breathe quivered, making it obvious that i was embarrassed. I simply nodded toward Dwayne- "Lets go" I smiled as we followed the boys.

Before we walked out of the opening he stopped me, grabbing my arm gently and turning me toward him .

"Listen.." His voice seemed unsure. "Im sorry, i overstepped. I know you don't know me but..i don't know Wisty, you're just-"

"Dwayne?" i cut in, smiling up at him again.

"Yeah?" He looked confused, his left eyebrow slightly raised, creating curves against his forehead.

I knew the boys would be listening so i chose my next word with caution- "Next time?" I looked down, shuffling my feet before glancing back up- "Just kiss me" I smiled before the three boys, who were obviously listening from the stairs, whooped and hollered and called his name.

He laughed loudly and threw his arm around my shoulders, pulling me to the stairs before purred "Sure thing sweetheart."


	13. What is your favorite food? (13)

We had made our way through the trees and across the beach sand back to the boardwalk. I rode with Paul due to Laddies need for the back of Dwayne's bike. I wasn't going to lie, i was jealous of the child. The boys drove up onto the boardwalk, parking their bikes before jumping off, hooting and hollering like a bunch of wild banshees. Paul and Marko leading the group, Laddie and Star took off towards the small shops, David behind the two troublemakers, and Dwayne and I walking quietly behind the three. I was getting more comfortable around him now, and i could tell he was too because before too long, his hand slid into mine, and we stayed that way all the way to the carousel.

We spent a few hours riding rides, eating more than any of us could handle, smoking up most of Paul's bud, and just enjoying being young in the summer. And it stayed this way, for about a week in a half. We would sleep all day, stay out late partying, i would come home, get screamed at, run upstairs, and go to sleep, preparing for the next day. None of us had a care in the world. Dwayne and I would cuddle up on the boys couch while they went out and ate, listening to music and, again, smoking Pauls bud. Dwayne still hasn't kissed me, but i didn't mind. We were just enjoying each other, like we only had limited time. At-least, that's what it felt like.

One particular thing stood out though, in all this fun and excitement, Jules was never there. She was always there before, had she given up on trying to scare me away from the boys? I hadn't had an episode since before we moved and yet, she was always around..I kind of missed her.

The past week had definitely ruined my sleep schedule, but i didn't care at all, i was having fun. My life had become so much more and i was actually enjoying being alive, and i had fallen in love with the only group of friends i had. I had come to see them as my family...Until thursday night, when i finally found out where the boys went out to eat.


	14. You're a Monster (14)

The day was like any other, it was 10 p.m and we were all making our way through the crowds, laughing and raising hell. Like usual i was behind Dwayne, my hand lingering on the necklace he had given me a few days prior. It was a leather string, that wrapped around my neck multiple times, with two feather charms on the ends that usually laid right at my cleavage. He explained "Each feather represents one of us, and how free we both our, and the leather ties us together." For someone who doesn't talk much, he was the most romantic person i had ever met, and i hadn't taken the necklace off since he handed it to me.

Me and Dwayne had spent a lot of the past week apart from the boys. We would go out for pizza, see a movie, or just hang out in the cave together, listening to music. It was our thing, and i never felt more close to him than in those moments. We had grew into one person, and he looked out for me. He knew what it was like with Bina, and he made sure to be his best self around her. The other boys, not so much, she wasn't as fond of them. But then again, she hates us all together.

But there we were, 10 p.m, running around like lunatics. But something was different, Dwayne and the boys seemed off to me, it was the first red flag. The second flag was raised when i tried to playfight with Marko, something we did often around the cave, he wasn't in the mood i guess but he had turned to me with the most sinister look on his face and...growled? I don't know what it was but i could tell he was mad at something, i just didn't know if it was me or not. It wasn't the sound that started me, t was when Dwayne pushed me aside, grabbing onto Markos Coat. If it weren't for David standing to my left i would feel right onto the concrete. Dwayne and Marko just stared at each other, nose to nose, but their eyes said something. Something i couldn't even begin to imagine.

The rest of the night went definitely as usual, but there was this tenseness around all of them, so i tried keeping my distance.

It was around 11 now, and me and all four boys were standing to the side of a small crowd of people, listening to a small band play on the sand. I stood beside Dwayne, his arm was draped to his side, not around my waist like we usually stood. I was shifting from side to side with the music, not caring if i stood out among the other four statues. If they wanted to be in a rough mood so be it, i was gonna have fun.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom" I turned around and faced Dwayne, putting on a quirky smile to cover the fact that i had lied through my teeth. He just nodded and his attention went back to the crowd. I did a small shrug and leaned up, pecking his cheek, before practically sprinting away. I made my way to where the bathroom areas were, which were in sight of the boys, and i could see Dwayne's head turn to me a few times, and as soon as he looked back to the beach i bolted. I ran through shops and crowds of people, laughing to myself and looking around trying to hide. In my mind, i was playing hide in seek with the boys, but that was before i knew.

I ran down to the beach and found a clear area away from anyone, it was near a smaller dock, with empty stores lining it. I stopped running and just stood in front of the water, letting the breeze blow my hair back, the sea air filling my nostrils. I was at peace here, but it was taken away all too quickly.

Before i could even register, two extremely strong hands gripped my arms from behind,pulling me back and throwing me on the sand. I landed face-down, sand sticking to part of my left cheek. I quickly turned toward whoever grabbed me, expecting it to be one of the four boys i had left, but it wasn't. I didn't know this man, he was tall, with tan skin and short, cropped dark hair. He seemed older, maybe in his late twenties, but he was terrifying. I couldn't breathe, i couldn't think and i couldn't move. His face wore a grin that made my body shiver, and droplets of sweat formed across my forehead and neck.

I tried backing away, but before i got too far he started walking towards me, he didn't run, and the way he looked at me...he looked as if he was stalking prey. I finally snapped out of my trance and turned quickly, pulling myself up before taking off across the sand. I got four feet, four feet before i felt his arms wrap around my waist, throwing my back onto the sand. I tried screaming for anyone that could hear me. Before i could get anything out he was on top of me, one hand holding my arms down, the other over my mouth.

I did the only thing i could think of, and sunk my teeth into his hand, feeling the metallic-tasting liquid run down my chin. He yanked his hand away and cussed at me, swinging his arm back and bringing his fist down hard on my cheek. His hand was on my neck in seconds, squeezing down until i couldn't breathe. I was too busy clawing at his hand to fight back as he ripped away my shirt, completely ruining the Motley Crue logo on the front. I began crying, my face felt hot and i could barely squirm under him.

This was it, it was over, i was going to die...and maybe i deserved it.

My vision started to go cloudy and before i could accept the darkness, the weight of his body disappeared. I could breathe again, and it didn't take long before i was on my side, coughing as hard as i could tears streaming down my face with sand stuck to my body. My ears were ringing and i could make out faint yelling.

I slowly pulled myself up from the sand, and turned around cautiously, gawking at the sight that i was faced with. My hand covered my mouth, my other hand, held my bare stomach in attempt to keep myself from throwing up. I couldn't believe anything now.

The man who had attacked me was kneeled down, Paul and David were at his left side, gripping his arms so tight he couldn't move. Marko sat on one knee in front of them, taunting the man. I couldn't even say Dwayne's name before he walked behind the man, gripping both sides of his skull and pressing so hard his face was turning purple. That's when i noticed the faces. Their faces looked all twisted up and...evil. I could barely recognize them. But i didn't have time to scream, or run, because the second i looked into the man's eyes, Dwayne had twisted his head 360 degrees, and tore it from his body, Paul and David following with the arms.

I felt the warm liquid spray across my face and chest, staining my white bra, and i was too scared to look up. My knees were trembling, i was muttering things that even i didn't understand, and my tears were now mixed with blood, making small red dots in the sand. Despite my brain pleading with me not to look, i glanced up, and it got even worse. The four were crowded around the dismembered body, drinking from him.

I couldn't watch anymore, so i finally regained my composure and turned away, bolting away from them. I didn't care how far i had to run, i just kept going. I could hear them yelling behind me but i didn't care, I pushed and pushed, ignoring my pleading lungs and wobbly legs. I cut through the woods back to my house and almost broke the front gate trying to get in. I ran to the door, breathing as if i was about to pass out, and pushed it open, slamming it closed behind me and twisting the lock. I ran around the house, locking all of the doors and windows, managing not to wake my aunt up.

I ran through my mental list "Front door, back door, windows, basement…" and realization hit me as i realized my balcony door was unlocked. I quickly shuffled up the stairs, trying to be as quiet as i can. With every step my heart raced faster, my hands trembled and i could feel my eyes start to water. I slowly reached to the doorknob, turning it slightly.

It made a small creaking noise, i stopped suddenly, before turning it fully and pushing the door open and stepping back. The room was pitch black except for the dim light from the street lamp coming through the balcony door, which was closed. I breathed out and shut the door behind me, leaning against it and covering my face with my hands, trying to calm my breathing.

I was fighting the tears so much i felt at any moment i could have exploded. What were they doing? Was it real? Had i imagined it? Why the fuck did they...drink him…

"We can explain" a voice came from across the room. I instantly screamed and tried to back further into the door, before whipping around and attempting to open it. As i swung the heavy oak open, i was met face to face with David, blocking my path. My mouth dropped and i felt all color leave my face. I backed from him slowly and into Marko. I squaked again and pushed him away. At this point, Paul had turned my lights on and was on my bed, Marko stood in the middle of the floor, David in the doorway...And Dwayne was quietly in the corner, half turned away….he couldn't even look at me.

I was terrified. I couldn't move. And they were going to kill me.

"P-please don't.."i whimpered, tears beginning to stream down my face.

"We aren't going to hurt you" David smiled stepping towards me "Take a chill pill sweetheart"

"Fuck You" I seethed through my teeth at him.

"Listen..Wisty we won't hurt you i promise, please just let us explain?" Marko genuinely spoke, leaning down to look me in the eye. He seemed so sincere...i shook my head

"You killed that man..you ripped him to pieces and you.." I shuddered and felt myself getting sick

"You drank his blood" I cried, letting the sobs out finally. The hot tears were falling down my face and my body felt hot. My breathing became heavy and the tears began to cloud my vision.

"Why..? I choked out between sobs. Marko stepped forward again, reaching his hand out to touch my shoulder.

I slowly looked up through my lashes, seeing the mascara drip down my cheeks. I moved forward and put my hands on his chest, shoving him as hard as i could. "Get away from me!" I yelled. Backing away again, trying to put distance between us. I could feel myself panicking.

"Jules.."I whispered, shutting my eyes tight so i couldn't look at them. "Please.."

"Wisty?..." Paul calle softly to me.. "Its okay honey."

"Shut up.."I cried, sinking to the floor, my hands over my ears."Just go away" i croaked, defeated.

"WIsteria" Dwayne finally spoke as i slowly stood back up, refusing to look at him. He started towards me and with every step he took i felt myself growing more and more angry. Before he reached me i ran at him, slamming my fists into his chest as hard as i could, pushing him away before gripping my necklace and ripping it from my neck, throwing at him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you people!" I screamed again, they weren't listening to me and it was beginning to make me even more upset.

I turned towards Dwayne again, the defeated look again, across my face, "You're a monster" My voice quivered, and it hurt me more to say that than it did seeing what he had done.

He looked me in my eyes, never breaking the connection.."I know".


End file.
